The Wanderer
by MaryHoran19
Summary: A wanderer. Alone. No one to accompany him. He walks through the days and nights. He counts the days as if they will matter, but he knows they will not. Not to him, not to anyone. He walks and walks, never stopping. He cannot stop. He is the wanderer. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**This is my story called The Wanderer so read it and comment about it please! Thanks!**

_Prologue_

A wanderer. Alone. No one to accompany him. He walks through the night and straight through the day, trying to find some of his own kind. He lost everybody he used to love ages ago. He has forgotten them, they are in the past. His ever-changing eyes dart around, trying to spot something to fend off his hunger. He stops walking for only a moment, when he realized that he's forgotten his ritual. He pulls out a knife and then slowly lifts up his leg. His carefully puts the knife down on the sole of his boot and makes a mark. He counts the days as if it will matter one day, but he knows it won't. He puts the knife away and keeps walking. For hours, he walks. He never stops. He cannot, he is the Wanderer.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell me if you like it or not!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the follows and favorites guys! Here's the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

_Sean_

I walk and walk, never stopping. Stopping only for water. Food does not curve my hunger, it did once, but that stopped ages ago. I look at the dirt road beneath my feet and feel a pang of sadness. Dirt roads are what we always had back when I was young, when _we_ were young. My now, crystal clear blue eyes were watering, threatening to spill over the lip of my eyes. I quickly threw my hand up and wiped my eyes so no tears could fall. I was stronger than that, but I missed her dearly. I could never love someone again, even though she told me to move on, I just couldn't. That was one reason, and then because I always walked, there never was anyone. I felt the sun on my back and through my shirt. I never noticed if it was hot or cold anymore. That was gone long ago too. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if she hadn't died before it was time.

"No, Sean, do not think about this. You'll start crying again."

I shook my head, as if it would shake my thoughts away, but it didn't. It only pushed them to the back of my head until they resurfaced again.

The sun was down again before I knew it. I stopped only for a moment to think about if I should find a hotel or house. I decided this was a pretty bad town so I walked on, trying to find a house that looked nice enough. I turned left onto a different road to try and find a house. The houses here all looked pretty nice, but one stuck out to me. It was a dainty old house that was partly hidden by some underbrush. The lights were all out and I wondered if it was abandoned. I stuck to the shadows of trees, bushes, anything that would hide me. I didn't feel like using Power right now. I finally hopped onto a ledge then slung myself sneakily onto the porch without a sound. I crept to the front door and tried the knob. It was locked.

"Probably abandoned." I think to myself.

I broke the knob quietly and opened the door. It gave off a groaning sound that was sort of terrifying in that horror movie sort of way. I sat at the door, testing it. I nudged my foot a little closer… and closer, then BANG! It felt as if someone had blast me with a shotgun. I flew back and hit the grass with a soft thud and looked around to see if anyone heard. I saw a light turn on in the house next to me. I got up fast and sprinted towards the back of the house.

"So, someone lives here." I thought. I reached the back of the house and looked around. I saw a window with a soft light on. I glanced from right to left and saw nothing suspicious, so I flew up toward the window and landed on the ledge of the window. I peeked through and saw a girl, in her nightclothes, lying on a bed with a cell phone next to her head. She was asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief. I tapped the window lightly and I saw her stir. I tapped again, and she woke up without a sound. She looked around the whole room, then looked at the window I was sitting on a little drowsily, then her face went to confusion, then shock, and finally what I was waiting for, fear. She gave a silent scream and then slowly made her way toward me. I hadn't smiled in a long time, but then I did, and it felt natural. All I could hope for that it looked natural. She was shaking when she reached the window, but I could see a little beacon of curiosity inside of her. She opened the window smoothly, without noise. I paused, looking for words, and then I gathered my thoughts together.

"Hello," I said in my best calm voice I could muster. It's all the eyes though.

"Hi," she said quietly. Her voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. She didn't look like anybody I used to know, but I did turn my humanity off for a while and who knows what happened then?

"My name is Sean, and I was wondering if you could let me crash in your place tonight? I know I'm a stranger, but would you really throw me back onto the streets?"

She looked at me a moment, her eyes were a bright blue that just popped, but I noticed that they were not the least bit dazed looking, as they were supposed to be. I crinkled my nose in confusion as she said,

"Yes, I would and by the way, your tricks don't work on me though. I know what you are. Oh, and my name is Nina."

I stared at her in surprise, but she spoke again in her calm, velvet voice.

"Don't play tricks on me or you will be sorry." I glanced around her room to try and find something to figure out what she was. No one could ever resist the Power of Persuasion. It was in the books that they always worked, no matter on whom. I decided to play it off as surprised, unless she was another supernatural…

"I wasn't playing tricks, I was just asking for a place to crash." I said earnestly. Half of it was true.

"Look, I know what you are. If you just admit it, I'll tell you what I am!" Nina said. I was almost persuaded to say yes for a moment, but then I thought again of how she died. My eyebrows narrowed in fake confusion.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, so if you will just let me sleep in your house for the night that would be-" I was cut off because Nina lunged forward and shoved me right off the windowsill. I flew backward and then my supernatural senses took over and I fell gracefully through the air and landed catlike on the ground beneath her window. I looked up and saw her looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"So, you still have no idea what I'm talking about?" I left the question unanswered and jumped back up on the windowsill.  
"Will you please let me in?" I asked her, all my niceness gone. I was fed up with her. Who was she and why was she not falling for my power? She bit her lip and tried not to laugh, but inclined her head back, motioning for me to come in. I looked away from her piercing blue eyes. I hopped through the window with ease and landed on the ground without a sound. Nina moved away from the window and sat on her bed.

"Will you close that window? It's chilly out tonight." I didn't reply, just shut the window and turned back around. Nina had her phone in her hand and was actually texting someone. It went on like this for a couple minutes before I got sick and tired of the little clicking sounds.

"Can we talk?" I finally asked loudly.

"About what?" Click, click, click.

"What you are."  
"How about you ask me yes or no questions and I answer them?" Click, click, click.

"Is that the only way we're gonna talk?"

"Yep." I sighed heavily and thought about leaving, but I needed to know what she was and if there was more of her.

"Are you supernatural?" My first question was stupid, but it was a start.

"Yes." She stopped clicking and looked at me with a duh look on her face.

"Are you in books?"

"Only one."

"Are you a Warlock or Witch?"

"Nope! But I know a couple!" I knew more Warlocks than you could imagine, but only one I actually liked. His name was Alec Cuthbert and he's the only one of my old friends that is still alive.

"Werewolf?" I asked her, but I was highly doubtful she was a werewolf.

"No, I'm not a common one. There have only been a couple of me. We must marry and have one child, or our legend dies. When we die, our child carries the burden of being what we are." Nina was very careful with her words, making sure she didn't say anything she didn't want to.

"Hold on, let me think." I said and wracked my brain. I looked around her bookshelves and saw one particular book. I slowly stood up and walked to it. I pulled the book from its place on the shelf. I looked back at Nina to see if it was all right to do this. She nodded at me. I proceeded into the book. I scanned over the pages. I saw everything supernatural that has ever lived. There were Warlocks, Witches, Werewolves, Demons, Fairies, and Vampires. I stiffened at the chapter about what I was. I can't say the words, or even think them. I flipped through the whole book until I saw the very last chapter. It was titled, Chosen One. I scanned the information.

child… legend… die… able to not be influenced by other supernatural's…

The words swam before me as I realized what she was. I had never met a Chosen One. There were the rarest Supernatural's alive, no one in my lifetime had ever heard of them, or even seen one. I turned around slowly and looked at the girl that I thought was some harmless Vampire or Witch, but she was not. She was the Chosen One.

**Alright if you liked this, then please comment below/favorite and follow and tell your friends/followers! Thanks guys! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you Courageous Dreamer and dapennylane for the wonderful reviews and sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've been very busy with school, sports and stuff, but thank you for being patient! Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sean

"You… you are a Chosen One?" I asked her cautiously. Legend says they tend to have some anger issues.

"Yes, but now you must admit what you are!" Nina said quickly, wanting to get off the subject.

"But… but how?" I stuttered.

"My mother had it I guess, but what are you, Sean?" that was the first time she actually addressed me by my actual name.

"Well, I'm a Vampire…" I trailed off, wistfully thinking.

"And…" she made it obvious she wanted me to go on.

"Well, I'm from one of the Originals." I continued.

"So you have other brothers and sisters that are Originals too?" Nina asked me. I nodded thinking of my brothers and sisters. I had absolutely no idea where they were.

"So, you have no idea how to use your powers as a Chosen One do you?" I asked her, sitting down across from her in a chair.

"Yes, I do!" Nina yelled.

"Sorry, sorry! You just seem kind of… new. Like, I get a weird feeling from you." I said and her eyes narrowed.

"No, it's not a bad feeling. I can't really explain it." I tried to reason with her.

"Please, just tell me what has happened to you since from when you found out that you were a Chosen One." I begged, my eyes naturally tried to compel her, but I quickly stopped it, knowing she would get mad again. I knew she wasn't going to tell me so I flopped back into my seat. I heard her sigh faintly.

"I was in England, at an Elite Boarding School. I went because I got a scholarship, but it all went downhill." She trailed off wistfully thinking. Nina began explaining everything that had happened in the past two years in her life. After she had finished, I was silent for a few moments, soaking up all the information.

"Anubis House is the place to be for me!" I exclaimed, for the first time in a couple millenniums. Nina laughed out loud.

"Yeah, me too… but it does get stressful sometimes!" I saw the pain on her face as she said she wanted to go back. I couldn't hold myself back, it just blurted out.

"I could take you back if you wanted." Nina looked up at me as soon as I said it with hope and happiness in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked, the smile on her face growing bigger with each passing second. I mentally slapped myself, but kept the smile on my face.

"Yeah, of course! When does the new school year start?" I asked, and I felt myself falling deeper and deeper in a black void that I could never get out of. I was offering to help her, then I would get attached to her, and then when she left me when she grew older, I would be crushed again, as I had with Mary.

* * *

_I heard her laugh loudly, and I spun around to face her. She was standing in front of me with a beautiful gold dress. I smiled at her and felt myself getting a very familiar feeling in my veins. I hadn't fed today. She spun into my arms and was so close to me. I could hear the blood rushing through her veins, her heart pumping very loudly. I felt a little stinging pain as my fangs slid out of their hidden crevice. The blood from my lip ran into my mouth and as I tasted it, I lost control. I lunged forward and sang my fangs deep into her throat as her horrified scream died in her throat as I ripped the skin to shreds and sucked all of her blood out of her body. The blood was like a drug to me. I just kept drinking. I couldn't stop. I tried to stop, willed myself, but nothing worked. I sucked until there was nothing left there. I collapsed on the ground beside her corpse. As I looked into her face, her last expression was etched onto her face. It was a horrified expression. Her lips were slightly parted, beautiful green eyes wide, her cheeks were flushed. I felt tears filling up my eyes and I blinked. The salty water slid down my cheeks and pattered onto her forehead. I hadn't felt the anger at myself yet, or the indescribable loneliness. I hadn't felt it yet because I didn't want to. I willed myself to not feel anything. I wanted to kill myself right then and there, but I didn't I just got up, and walked away from her. From my life, from everything I had ever known. _

* * *

"Sean? Sean? Is everything okay?" I heard Nina's voice, felt her shaking my shoulder, but I wasn't with her at that moment. I was back with the moments I had with Mary. When we first met, when I asked her out, and when I bit her.

"I could've turned her, but I drained her. I could've turned her, Nina! But I was selfish and I didn't heal her! What's wrong with me, Nina? Why do I have to be a terrible person?" I screamed as tears flowed freely down my face.

"Hey, it's okay, Sean. It's okay. She forgives you. She loves you, she always will, okay? It's okay, just lay down, okay?" I nodded, wiping away some tears and lied down on her bed and closed my eyes. Images of Mary flashed through my head and imprinted on my eyelids, but I finally nodded off to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I blinked three times, and then fully opened my eyes. Nina stood above me shaking my shoulder gently.

"Sean? Wake up. We have to go to the airport. I booked all the flights and stuff. We'll be back at Anubis House in no time!" Nina informed me. I was still a little sleepy, but I understood. I knew I would regret doing this later, but for now, I had to let Nina be happy.

* * *

Many, many hours later we were in Liverpool, England.

"How are we going to get a cab if all they do is drive by?" Nina mumbled angrily. All of the small black cabs would slow down just a bit by us then drive right by us and onto the next person. We had been sitting here for maybe 30 minutes.

"Let me make a call…" I trailed off, taking a few steps away from Nina and all the people. I dug around in the pockets of my coat for a few seconds before fishing out my iPhone. I dialed in the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end said.

"Hey, it's Sean. Can you come and pick me up at the airport?" I cut right to the chase.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there in a few."

"Thank you." I said gratefully and then the line went dead. I locked the phone and shoved it back into my coat pocket. As I walked back over to where Nina was standing, I suddenly felt a cold, hard stare on the back of my neck. My skin prickled and I whipped around, searching for the person staring at me. Nobody seemed suspicious. There was an old lady getting her bags into a cab, a couple boys listening to music, then a family all rushing out of the airport. Nobody was looking at me. I turned around, my senses going off again.

_My senses were never wrong_.

"Sean? Are you ok?" I heard Nina's voice in my ear and I slowly turned to face her. I smiled and tried to act normal.

"I think someone was staring at us. Don't panic. Act normal. Laugh like I said something funny." I whispered to her, keeping a smile on my face the entire time. Nina laughed and threw her head back, but in her beautiful hazel eyes, I saw fear, real fear.

"Hey, it's okay…" I soothed her, putting my hand on her shoulder and rubbing her arm.

"Thank you." Nina said to me, her eyes grateful.

"Welcome." I told her, giving her a smile.

"Sean! I need a Sean!" a big, black limousine suddenly appeared next to us on the curb.

"Right here!" I smiled at my old friend and her need to have a good car just to pick somebody up.

"Here's our ride!" I gave the ta-da motion to Nina and she just smiled and shook her head.

"Well, get in…" I opened the door for her. Nina hesitated, but hopped in quickly. After Nina was settled, I stepped into the car and sat down beside Nina.

"So, who's your friend?" A voice from the front yelled. I saw a flash of raven hair and grinned.

"Good to see you too, Caden!" I shouted back to her.

"It's always good to see you, Sean. I didn't know I had to actually acknowledge it!" I heard her yell. I grinned.

"Is she a supernatural?" Nina whispered in my ear.

"I'm a witch, sweetie!" Caden responded to Nina.

"She is one of my old best friends, who was also a witch, daughter." I explained to Nina.

"Where's her mom?" Nina asked me, tilting her head sideways.

"In that graveyard to your left…" Caden trailed off, not talking for minutes.

"My parents are in a graveyard in America…" Nina said quietly.

"My parents are underneath my old house…" I murmured, but no one heard me.

"Anyways, where am I dropping you off, Sean?" Caden asked from the front of the limo.

"The Elite Boarding School." I told her.

"Alrighty…" Caden mumbled before making a quick turn to the left.

Before we knew it, we were pulling into the school's main gates. Kids were all staring at the limo and I grinned without knowing.

"Alright, the Caden Express has now come to a complete stop, you may get out of the car now." Caden said. "Sean, can I talk to you?" Caden said before I got out.

"Yeah, of course." I said and sat back down. As Caden turned around I saw her. Her eyes were still the same chocolate brown as they were 10 years ago, her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders and she was wearing jeans and a white shirt.

"I know you might not want to hear this, but I don't like that Nina girl. She seems like trouble to you. You can come stay with me if you want. You are always welcome at my place," I sighed heavily.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks for looking out for me and all, but I have to stay with her." I told Caden quietly, looking around to see if she was listening. Nina was nowhere in sight.

"Why? Because you love her? Because she means—" I cut Caden off.

"She's the Chosen One." I said bluntly. Caden's mouth dropped open.

"Shut up, stop joking." Caden said, but I knew she believed me. She knows I would never lie to her.

"I'm serious." I said after a few minutes of silence. "But I need to go. Bye Caden, and thanks for the drive." I got out of the car before she could say anything else.

"You ready? I got your stuff out." Nina smiled.

"Excited much?" I laughed.

"Yeah, a little." Nina laughed.

"Let's go then." I said and grabbed my bags. "I'll get your stuff." I grabbed her stuff before she could protest.

We trekked up the path and finally came to the very last house, near the woods. We stood in front of it, waiting nervously. The house was very old and looked scary. It had a plaque with Anubis House in black letters with a gold background.

"Time to meet everybody." Nina said and walked up the stairs and pushed open the door. The big oak door creaked open and darkness was all I could see inside.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading! It was really boring, mainly just a filler chapter! I'll have the next one up soon! Please just review in the box below! **


End file.
